garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants
Biography Early Life Spongebob Squarepants '''was a sea sponge who lived in Bikini Bottom inside of the Bikini Bottom-Verse. As a child, he and his best friend, Patrick Star swore an oath to be best friends forever, and they joined a cult known as the Goofy Goober Fan Club. As members, they were required by their sacred law to be as annoying as they possibly could at all times, and when they became neighbors to Squidward Tenticles, they made it their mission each day to piss him off to the point where he wanted to kill himself. Spongebob even went as far as to apply for the place at which Squidward was employed, the Krusty Krab, pretending it had been an all-time dream of his to work there, when, in reality, he simply wished to make Squidward's work life miserable as well as his home life. He would have to admit, however, that he did enjoy the taste of a Krabby Patty, and he considered it a plus to be allowed free ones on breaks. He told Patrick of his plan, and Patrick would have also applied to work there had he not been "a lazy, self-loathing tub of lard with no desire to leave the rock he slithered into each night". '''Help Wanted When Spongebob applied to work at the Krusty Krab, Squidward did everything in his powers to prevent this, and so he told the manager, Eugene Krabs that he shouldn't hire Spongebob. Krabs trusted Squidward at his word, and so, in order to be rid of the boy, Krabs sent him to locate a Hydro-Dynamic Spatula, which were said not to exist. Spongebob took a trip the the Barg N' Mart, and discovered exactly what Krabs was looking for. He purchased it and returned to the Krusty Krab to find the restaurant swarmed with a sea of anchovies, who demanded food and allowed for nothing but chaos. Spongebob came to the rescue, going into the kitchen and whipping up hundreds of Krabby Patties at speeds only a speedster could possess, and satisfied the hungry anchoves. Without a second thought, Krabs hired Spongebob, despite Squidward's protests. Tea at the Tree Dome After what happened at the Krusty Krab, Spongebob caught the eye of the Celestial Fred, who was responsible for the creation of the Bikini Bottom-Verse. He visited an operative of his in Texas, Sandy Cheeks, who was actually the grand wizard of the cult of which Spongebob was a member. He reassigned Sandy to Bikini Bottom and asked her to befriend Spongebob so as to keep an eye on the happenings of the Krusty Krab. Spongebob first encountered Sandy while wrestling a clam, who was, in actuality, a friend of hers who was helping her stage a battle and Spongebob would be forced to come rescue her. Spongebob attempted valiantly to fight off the clam, though his efforts came to no avail, and he was swallowed by the mighty beast. The clam did not realize that this sponge was the one Sandy was supposed to look after, so he attempted to eat him, believing him nothing more than mere food. Sandy was forced to pry the clam's mouth open, rescuing Spongebob and kicking the clam a good distance away. Spongebob then introduced himself to Sandy, and she to him, and then she invited him over to her tree dome for tea. Spongebob raced home to confide in Patrick's wisdom on how to be social, and Patrick instructed him in the ways of civilized behavior, teaching him to always have his pinkie raised and to always be polite. When Spongebob went to her house, he gave her flowers and continued to follow Patrick's instructions. However, he soon realized that, being a mammal, Sandy had lungs, and was unable to breathe underwater. Therefore, her dome was protecting her from the ocean, and there was nothing to breathe inside of there except for oxygen. Spongebob nearly died while trying to be polite due to his own stupidity. While trying to escape, he found himself too weak to open the door. Patrick raced inside to keep him from quitting, and once he did, he, too, found the lack of water to be unbearable. Sandy found the two on the brink of death before reviving them both with a water hose and fitting them with a pair of glass bowls that they would have to wear every time they came to visit. All in all, she had gained their trust, and so the mission had been a success. Plankton Within the first few weeks on the job, it took little time for Spongebob to encounter Krabs' arch rival, Sheldon Plankton, who, having opened a much less prosperous restaurant across the street from the Krusty Krab, the Chum Bucket, had been trying for years to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, which was always safely hidden away in Mr. Krabs' vault. Spongebob met Plankton while trying to steal a Patty from the kitchen, and Krabs threw him out of the restaurant on a plate, like a flying saucer. This was when Krabs told Spongebob who Plankton was and what he wanted. Later that night, Plankton came to Spongebob and tried to trick the foolish sponge that the next day would be his birthday, and that as a present, he really wanted a Krabby Patty to call his very own. Spongebob realized that he was being deceived, and so he told him it was never going to happen, even if it really was ''his birthday. Afterward, he promptly returned home and went to bed. While he was asleep, Plankton crawled into Spongebob's head through one of his many holes and implanted a remote into his brain, which allowed him control over the young fry cook. He forced Spongebob to go to the Krusty Krab, wherein he stole a krabby patty and took it back to his lab to be analyzed of its ingredients. When he asked Spongebob if he had any last words, Spongebob regretfully apologized to the patty for letting it down, describing the contents within the sandwich. When he did so, it caused Plankton to become very hungry, and Fred was partially helping to tempt Plankton into desiring the taste of it more than anything else. He became overwhelmed with this desire and jumped out of Spongebob's head, bouncing off of the batty's bun and falling into his own analyzing machine, where his computer wife, Karen deduced his contents as 1% evil and 99% hot gas. Free of Plankton's control and completely oblivious of Fred's intervention, Spongebob took the krabby patty and went home. '''Pranks of Fred' Rock Bottom Fred wanted to test both Spongebob's strength and willpower, as well as his patience, and so he and Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi decided to pull a prank on him. After Spongebob and Patrick finished a fun day at Glove World, they stepped onto a bus that was being driven by Benubi, who took them the wrong way and sent them out of town to a city called Rock Bottom. As soon as they arrived, Benubi kicked them off of the bus and sped off, stranding them there.Spongebob's idea was to wait until the next bus arrived. However, when Spongebob strayed from the stop for just a moment to check the bus schedule, Benubi arrived and pulled Patrick on, returning him to Bikini Bottom, for he was not part of this prank. Now stranded and alone, Spongebob was determined to stay at the bus stop until the next one arrived, and he would not leave under any circumstances. He was then approached by a fish, who said nothing, and Spongebob was unsure if the man even spoke the same language as him, and when he tried to communicate, he was met with no response. Fred tired of watching the back-and-forth, and so he sent a gust of wind Spongebob's way, causing him to lose grip of his balloon and the man chased after it. Eventually, Spongebob got hungry, and his glove candy bites, evidently, were glove-flavored. He then spotted a vending machine across the street, and so he raced to it and typed in the digits to access a kelp bar as fast as he possibly could. It was held back by Fred just long enough for Benubi to circle back around and stop at the stop for one second